


Can't Feel My Face (When I'm with You)

by godzawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheating warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzawa/pseuds/godzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol completely changes Baekhyun's life in two days, but it's not like Baekhyun is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Feel My Face (When I'm with You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to [Two Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343092), my sekai oneshot, but you don't need to read that one to enjoy this!  
> 

The amount of people in the small coffee shop in the middle of the day on a Thursday was just ridiculous. All Baekhyun wanted was a cup of coffee, not to wait in line for a million years and get cramped between a bunch of sweaty bodies. He would have just gotten coffee on campus like he usually did but the stupid campus café was under construction.

“Watch your hands asshole.” He growled when a hand not so accidentally grabbed his ass. Why did guys think that just because he had a nice ass it was free game? For fucks sake, he had a girlfriend for crying out loud! He hated how everyone always assumed by his eyeliner and small, delicate stature that he was gay. Sure, Baekhyun was bisexual but it was still rude to assume.

“Oh sorry.” The jerk grumbled, but Baekhyun just ignored him and rolled his eyes.

When he finally got to the counter he heaved a sigh of relief and shot back a glare before looking up to the barista, and quite some ways up too. The barista was fucking tall.

“What can I get for you?” He asked in a deep voice that definitely did not fit his baby face.

Baekhyun was taken off guard by the tall awkward looking guy, but he snapped out of it in a few seconds.

“Uh just a large coffee with milk please.” He finally said and the barista nodded.

While he picked up a cup and wrote on it, Baekhyun took the time to study him. His name tag said ‘Chanyeol’ and he was odd to look at. His body was impressive, nice arms and big hands, but he also had this aura of having no idea what to do with himself.

“Name?” His eyes were a lovely brown color that melted into Baekhyun’s.

“Oh uh,” He realized he had been staring at Chanyeol too long and looked away, “Baekhyun.”

“Alright then, that’s two fifty.” He grinned strangely wide.

The beaming smile threw Baekhyun off and he scrambled to grab the cash from his wallet.

“Yea, here you go.” His teeth dug into his lower lip.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol took his cash and flashed another warm smile, “Have a nice day.”

It was all very ordinary and normal, but for some reason Baekhyun felt unsettled as he walked to wait on the other end of the counter. His eyes flickered over to look at Chanyeol more without even realizing he was doing it.

The ring of his phone brought Baekhyun out of his haze and he hastily answered the call.

“Taeyeon, hey.” He spoke into the phone.

“Baek are you done yet? I’ve been waiting for a half hour for you.” She sounded very annoyed.

“Yea sorry, coffee took longer than expected.” He prayed his girlfriend wouldn’t chew him out when he finally got to her.

“Okay, but hurry I can’t be late to class again.”

“Yup you got it.”

He pressed the end call button and heaved a sigh just as someone called his order out. He grabbed the cup of coffee and mumbled a soft ‘Thank you’ before walking out of the coffee shop to meet up with Taeyeon.

 

-

 

Taeyeon must have been in a good mood today, because she wasn’t even really mad at Baekhyun for running so late. She simply gave him a quick peck on the lips and let him walk her to class while discussing their plans to go out for Valentines Day. He would have preferred the element of surprise, but Taeyeon hated surprises. She was very adamant about approving of his plans before they were set in stone.

Originally he wanted to start the day with a home made breakfast and then take her to get coffee together and then finally he would take her to the beach where he rented a small house for the night. Baekhyun even planned out a cute picnic on the beach with the moonlight. Everything would be magical and yet she hated all of his ideas.

“Honey,” She had told him like she was talking to a child, “That sounds boring, why don’t you just take me to an expensive restaurant or a concert? That would be much more fun. What would we even do in a beach house all night? I hate the beach!”

Needless to say, Valentines Day would be just another stupid date night where he spent way too much money and Taeyeon was the only one having any fun.

She wasn’t a horrible girlfriend, Taeyeon could be very sweet and loving when she wanted to, but sometimes she just forgot to think about what Baekhyun might want too.

After leaving her, Baekhyun started to walk towards his own class in the music department of the college campus. He had his vocal lesson in thirty minutes so he figured it would be best just to head over there early and wait until the professor finished with his first appointment. Their first performance was coming up soon and Baekhyun wanted to ace it.

The short male was so busy thinking he didn’t even see someone turn the corner until it was two late. Suddenly his body was on top of someone else’s and the coffee fell to the ground.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned and looked so see who he landed on top of.

To Baekhyun’s surprise he looked up into the face of the barista from the coffee shop, Chanyeol.

“Are you okay?” The tall man under him grumbled as he regained his senses. Even though he took the landing, he still wanted to make sure Baekhyun was okay.

“Yes of course.” He looked into Chanyeol’s eyes with slight worry. His eyes looked a little too hazy for Baekhyun’s liking.

“I will say,” A small grin appeared on his face, “It’s not everyday a cute guy literally falls for me.”

A blush dusted Baekhyun’s cheeks and it was only then he realized he was still laying entirely on top of the man below him. Their bodies felt very good against one another.

“Well I see you’re fine then.” He moved off quickly and rolled his eyes at the stupid joke. Baekhyun was hit on often by various men and women, but rarely did they ever raise any kind of reaction in him, yet here was this big idiot who had him blushing over such a corny joke.

He pouted when his eyes cast down to the coffee all over the ground. There went his sanity. No coffee meant a bitchy Baekhyun no one liked to play with. There were papers all over the ground as well and he could only guess they were Chanyeol’s.

“Shit I’ll help you with these.” He winced looking at a few pages drenched in coffee.

The other male got to his knees and began to pick the paper up. He laughed when he grabbed the coffee soaked pages and tossed them aside. “Well I guess I’ll have to redo those.”

The shorter man scurried to pick up the papers and flashed a panicked look at Chanyeol. “I’m so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going. Is there anything I can do?”

“No it’s fine,” Chanyeol brushed off with a smile and shrugged, “It was just some notes I came up with when I was bored, nothing special or anything.”

Only then did Baekhyun actually look at the papers he was holding. They were sheet music filled with notes. He paused and studied the notes with a look of appreciation dawning over his features. The notes danced to life in his mind and played a sweet music. He could see the color they brought out, the vibrant sound waves that transferred into music and flowed with ease. The more he looked the more interested he was to hear them played out.

“Wow.” His mouth formed an ‘O’ and he looked up to Chanyeol with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Oh please don’t read them!” Chanyeol tried to grab the papers but the brunette pulled them out of reaching distance.

“But they’re so good.”

“No they’re just shit I jotted down really-“

Baekhyun cut him off.

“But it sounds so beautiful in my head.”

Chanyeol stilled and left his mouth open like he wanted to say something, but no words were coming out. He looked a little baffled.

“Do you want to hear me play it?” He whispered softly, only loud enough to reach Baekhyun’s ears. The shorter couldn’t help but notice the adorable way the tall male’s cheeks and ears were blooming into a bright red blush.

“Really?” He smiled in excitement and nodded.

Chanyeol pushed himself off of the ground and brushed off the knees of his jeans before extending a hand to Baekhyun. He smiled his beaming smile again just like back in the coffee shop and it caused a weird feeling in the singer’s chest.

He took the offered hand and stood up carefully. The two of them shared another smile.

“Follow me.”

Baekhyun had a lesson in fifteen minutes, yet that was the last thing on his mind now. He followed the giant man with no idea what to think other than go over the notes in his head again. It felt special in a way, Chanyeol showing him what they sound like in real life. Baekhyun wrote some music of his own on the piano for his piano class, but nothing was detailed and flowing as what Chanyeol claimed to be shit.

Absolutely beautiful shit is more like it.

He followed the taller to the practice rooms in the music department for students who wanted to practice an instrument or their singing. Baekhyun came here often to practice his piano pieces or sing.

They entered one of the rooms with a guitar and a piano. Baekhyun closed the sound proof door behind them and slid down into the piano bench because Chanyeol was already sitting in the chair next to the guitar.

“Maybe you can help me.” He lifted up the guitar and strummed it to check the tune.

“With what?” Baekhyun asked softly.

Chanyeol looked up and shot him a sheepish smile. “There’s a part I can’t get quite right, I’ve been at it a month now and nothing fits properly.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded, “I’ll help if I can.”

He gave a nod and took in a deep breath.

When Chanyeol’s fingers began to move on the guitar Baekhyun was not prepared. He wasn’t ready for the soft and addictive music that flowed into his ears, nor was he ready to look at those big hands pluck so elegantly on the guitar strings.

The most interesting part was, all awkwardness in Chanyeol seemed to vanish completely the moment he started played. He looked possessed almost. A slave to the music. His eyes were darker some how and more focused. It made Baekhyun uncomfortable in a good way to be in such a close proximity to Chanyeol while he played.

The music was something else. Baekhyun was the type who was very picky with music, but this was heaven to his musician’s ears. It floated in and caused an mixture of calm and crazy to blanket his brain. The two elements shouldn’t work together, but someone they did.

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself soak it all in until a slight disturbance in the tune caused him to stop.

When his eyes flew open, Chanyeol stopped and flushed red again.

“See,” He sighed and rubbed his hands together, “That last bit just doesn’t fit.”

The shorter looked over at the barista with a new kind of appreciation in his eyes. “Chanyeol that was…” He was at a loss for words.

“Shit I know sorry-“

“No!” Baekhyun shouted a little too loudly.

“I mean no,” His lips opened into an excited smile, “That was so beautiful. I’ve never heard anything like it.”

The taller blinked as if he was comprehending the words and looked up at Baekhyun. Suddenly his eyes widened and once again Baekhyun couldn’t help but think how ridiculously cute this awkward guy could be. “Really?”

The shorter laughed softly and hit Chanyeol’s arm lightly, “Yes silly.”

“Thank you so much.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh it’s fine,” The brunette extended out his hand, “I’m Byun Baekhyun by the way. I don’t know if you remember me from the coffee shop this morning.”

Chanyeol slid his hand into Baekhyun’s. The shorter loved how warm and big they were against his dainty and thin hands. Taeyeon’s hands were similar to his, but Baekhyun secretly loved hands bigger than his own. Oh jesus Taeyeon. He completely forgot about her altogether since he bumped into Chanyeol. This wasn’t wrong right? He thought Chanyeol was unreasonably cute but he wasn’t acting on it, so it was fine.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, and I do remember you. Hard to forget actually.” He broke out into that smile that Baekhyun was becoming quite fond of.

Red colored Baekhyun’s face but he tried to will it away.

For the next two hours Baekhyun sat with Chanyeol and tried to help him figure out the ending of his song. There were notes that sounded okay, but nothing left the perfect ending that the song deserved. They both sat close together with the papers and a pencil to try out different ideas.

At one point they gave up and Baekhyun decided to play the piano while Chanyeol played. The song sounded even more amazing with two instruments playing the notes, both men lost in it. It was odd how easily they talked together, how words seemed to flow with no first meeting awkwardness or weird silences.

The two of them seemed to skip the beginning phase of a friendship completely.

By the time they left Baekhyun had made plans with Chanyeol to work on the ending again tomorrow. They walked out of the music department building together. Baekhyun didn’t even care that his professor was most likely going to chew him out for missing a lesson.

“I’m really no good at it.” Chanyeol admitted as they walked outside into the cool afternoon air.

Baekhyun had brought up the possibility of adding some lyrics and singing, but Chanyeol told him flat out he was a terrible singer.

“Everyone can sing Chanyeol.” He looked up at the tall man seriously, “It just takes some practice and time.”

Their conversation was cut short when Baekhyun’s phone began to ring loudly. He groaned and reached down into his pocket to pull out his phone. Of course it was Taeyeon.

“I really have to take this sorry.” He gave Chanyeol an apologetic look and answered.

“Yes?”

“Booboo can I come over? I want to spend the night tonight.” Taeyeon’s spoke in her best cute voice.

“Yea, sure.” He didn’t want to yes, but if he didn’t she would just get upset about it and that would cause yet another unnecessary fight.

“I’ll go to your place now then, love you boo.” She hung up and Baekhyun groaned again.

“You look annoyed.” Chanyeol chuckled softly beside him.

He remembered the giant was there and nodded. “My girlfriend is coming over but I’m just not in the mood right now.”

The taller’s face flashed with disappointment for a moment, or at least Baekhyun thought so, but it quickly changed back to neutral.

“Yikes.” Was all he could manage.

The air between them felt awkward now. Baekhyun cursed Taeyeon for calling in that exact moment. Why was he even with her? He cast a glance up at Chanyeol and wondered why he never thought of dumping Taeyeon before.

Because there was no one else that captured my attention.

And then he met Park Chanyeol, this tall awkward guy who made Baekhyun’s heart act all stupid when he barely knew the guy.

-

Sex that night didn’t feel as good. The one thing he could always count on with Taeyeon was a good time in the bedroom, but it felt weird that night. She was still hot, and she made him hot, but then he kept thinking of Chanyeol and his big hands and everything went all messed up.

When her lips wrapped around his cock, he wondered what Chanyeol’s mouth would feel like. It was all in his head, but it still made Baekhyun feel guilty.

It worried him. People didn’t get in his head like this, it was Baekhyun who got into other people’s heads. And especially not people like Chanyeol. He wasn’t even Baekhyun’s usual type! But he was silly and cute and for some stupid reason he couldn’t stop thinking about his bright smile.

Even with his girlfriend laying in his arms stark naked, his mind was muddled.

The next morning, he was quick to get Taeyeon to leave so he could have some peace. Kyungsoo, his current roommate, asked what was wrong but Baekhyun brushed it off and gave him a smile before he went to jump in the shower.

After he slipped on some skinny jeans and a purple flannel before he headed out to meet with Chanyeol. This time they were meeting at Chanyeol’s apartment only a few blocks away. He had two roommates, but he promised they wouldn’t mind all of the noise. Baekhyun thought walking would be a good idea since it wasn’t that far, but he regretted it once he arrived. His legs were cramping up and he cursed the universe for giving him weak legs.

He felt a little nervous once he found the door, but Baekhyun knocked anyway before he could chicken out and leave.

Chanyeol didn’t answer the door, instead a man about the same height as him opened the door with lips that quirked up at the corner to give him a mischievous look. He eyed Baekhyun in amusement before finally asking what he wanted.

“Is Chanyeol here?” He mumbled with crimson cheeks.

“Sure, come on in.” He opened the door wider and Baekhyun slipped in.

Once the front door was closed, the man stuck his hand out, “I’m Jongdae, Chanyeol’s roommate.”

He smiled and shook Jongdae’s hand, “I’m Baekhyun, nice to meet you.”

“I’ll just uh,” He walked towards the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, “Yeol that cute guy is here.” He looked back at Baekhyun with a smirk.

Baekhyun’s already red cheeks only seemed to grow, no doubt extending to his neck and chest by now. Chanyeol thinks I’m cute? Baekhyun mentally scolded himself for sounding like a preteen with a crush. Oh and he had a fucking girlfriend. There was that important fact too.

Yet when Chanyeol stepped into the hallway, his eyes huge and face red while he shot daggers at Jongdae, all Baekhyun wanted to do was push that fool into his room and jump his bones. He felt like a horny teenager again after all of the imagining he did the previous night. Fuck I have a girlfriend.

“Hey Baekhyun,” He waved awkwardly and walked out of the hallway.

“Hi Chanyeol.” He tried to appear normal despite the blush currently all over his fucking body.

“Shall we?” He motioned to the hall and Baekhyun quickly started towards the room Chanyeol came out of.

“Of course.”

When the door closed Baekhyun felt static in the air. He turned around and looked up at Chanyeol with conflicting thoughts. On one end he wanted to just attack the giant and have his way with him, but Taeyeon was holding him back. He didn’t love her. They had been dating for six months, and he didn’t love her. He liked her, but not love. The idea of cheating was something Baekhyun would never consider, but right now he was.

He could see it in Chanyeol’s eyes, the way they darkened and stared down at Baekhyun like he was a second from either running away nervously or pouncing.

“Oh fuck it.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s neck and tugged him down to smash their lips together. He wrapped his arms around the taller to stabilize himself as hands roughly grabbed his thighs and lifted his body up. Baekhyun encased his legs around Chanyeol while his body was pushed up against the door.

Their mouths moved together frantically, both losing themselves in each other quickly. The hot lust building between them was so thick it was nearly suffocating.

Chanyeol was the first to break the kiss, leaning their foreheads together and panting for air.

“You have a girlfriend Baekhyun.” Confusion was laced through his voice.

The shorter unwrapped his arms and let them run down Chanyeol’s shoulders, then his arms, finally curling around his back. His slender hands slid up the backside of the taller’s shirt.

“She doesn’t have big hands.” He laughed softly.

Chanyeol looked even more confused than before.

“What does that got to do with-“ Baekhyun silenced him with another kiss.

He pulled their lips apart just enough to mutter, “Shut up Chanyeol and kiss me.”

The taller didn’t need anymore prompting, he devoured Baekhyun’s lips and gripped his thighs tightly. He pushed his pelvis forward to rub against the smaller male. Baekhyun’s mouth opened in a gasp and Chanyeol took it as a chance to slip his tongue in.

They moved to the bed and Baekhyun was laid back onto the bed with Chanyeol hovering over him. His big hands tugged the other’s shirt up and they broke the kiss so he could rid Baekhyun of the garment. Soon his shirt followed along with their pants and boxers. Both boys were left naked and rubbing their bare skin against each other.

Chanyeol started to nip and suck all along Baekhyun’s neck and collar bones which elicited whining moans out of the smaller. He big his lip to try and muffle them.

“No,” The bigger mumbled against his skin and nipped harder which made Baekhyun whine louder, “I want to hear everything.”

Again Baekhyun was seeing a new side of Chanyeol, and this sexy dominating Chanyeol was fucking hot. It felt nice to be the bottom for once. With Taeyeon he was always doing all of the work, and though he liked that sometimes, it was still nice to also receive a little attention. The most she did was suck him off, nothing like what Chanyeol was doing to him now.

Chanyeol pressed his hips down and grinded their hard members together, an airy moan escaping Baekhyun. The taller took one of Baekhyun’s nipples between his teeth to tease him before he shuffled over to the side of the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube.

“I don’t have any condoms.” The taller looked over to the horny boy beside him.

“I don’t care.” He sat up and pressed a palm down on Chanyeol’s chest. The other looked up at him questioningly while Baekhyun grabbed the lube from his hand and tossed it aside. “But first I have something else in mind.” A small smirk lifted on his lips.

He pressed a slow and sensual kiss into Chanyeol’s lips before he moved down, all the way until his hot breath was fanning over the taller’s straining cock. It was laying up against Chanyeol’s stomach, dying for attention. His tongue darted out to lick the tip. Baekhyun enjoyed the way Chanyeol’s breath hitched.

“You don’t have to.” Baekhyun could tell he really wanted it despite his words.

He licked a long strip from base to tip an chuckled, “Hush.”

One of his dainty hands wrapped around the base and he slowly brought the tip into his mouth. Chanyeol’s hands fisted in the sheets as he sucked on it. He brought in more of the impressive length into his mouth as a gentle pace, lust clouded eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face. Their eyes were locked while Baekhyun sucked and swirled his tongue until he started to take more and bob his head.

He grabbed one of Chanyeol’s hands and placed it on his hair as a signal it was okay to grab. Baekhyun loved the feeling of fingers threaded through his locks, urging him to take in more. Many people disliked giving blowjobs, Baekhyun on the other hand loved it. He enjoyed watching someone unravel because of him. Even the slight pain factor of gagging and being fucked raw in the mouth turned him on. He could be classified as a sick fuck by many, but really the small male didn’t give a fuck.

The last time he gave a blowjob was a year ago and he had missed it.

Chanyeol’s hips bucked up and he tugged harshly to get Baekhyun to take in more, which he did with tears building in the corner of his eyes. Once he thought the giant was getting close he pulled back and gave Chanyeol a wicked smile.

He leaned down and took Chanyeol’s lips. They kissed sloppily and he pulled away once again, “You can’t cum yet Yeol,” He smiled sweetly, “You still need to fuck me.”

The words were so vulgar, but it only seemed to fuel the bigger male’s lust. He got up and pinned Baekhyun down into the bed. His lips attached to his neck and he sucked harshly, no doubt leaving a mark behind with the other small ones blooming over his skin.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to break up with Taeyeon, he could always just show her his neck and let her do it.

Plans of breaking up were pushed aside as a slick finger inserted into Baekhyun. Chanyeol was slow and careful in stretching, his lips meeting Baekhyun’s to distract him. It hurt more than usual because he hadn’t had sex with a guy in so long, but soon he was stretched enough.

“Fuck me.” He whimpered and looked up with pleading eyes.

Chanyeol held his gaze while he lathered his cock and gave it a few pumps. When he pushed in it hurt a lot more than Baekhyun was used to, but he tried to adjust quickly. They kissed lazily while he relaxed and finally slapped the taller’s ass to tell him to move.

He started slow and shallow, going out almost all the way and coming back in. Baekhyun was moaning quietly below him. His nails dug into Chanyeol’s back, no doubt leaving marks, and they kept kissing while he moved to meet Chanyeol with every thrust.

When the pace picked up he became more vocal, especially when Chanyeol found the right angle to fuck him.

“Fuck that’s it.” He moaned and threw his head back.

The sound of skin slapping echoed and the bed started to shake with the erratic thrusts. “Chanyeol!” He practically screamed as his orgasm drew so close. One of the taller’s big hands that Baekhyun loved so much wrapped around his neglected member and pumped it with every thrust until he was orgasming with a high pitched moan.

Chanyeol thrusted in harder and finished himself off not long after.

He collapsed onto the bed after pulling out and tugged Baekhyun into his arms.

Their lips met in another kiss while they came down from their high. It was the kind of kiss that wasn’t necessarily sexual, but it still left both of them breathless. Baekhyun broke their kiss apart and and rested his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Those lovely big hands stroked his back tenderly and they both just relaxed in each other’s arms.

“You have a girlfriend Baekhyun.” Chanyeol repeated himself from earlier.

Baekhyun smiled, “She doesn’t have big hands.”

He lifted his head and looked at the tall idiot. He looked so sexy in his after sex state.

“I barely know you.” Yeol pouted.

“Then get to know me.” He kissed Chanyeol’s pout and nuzzled back into his neck.

-

Waking up the next morning had been extremely embarrassing and awkward for Baekhyun. He woke up when the door swung open and an attractive tan boy came him to wake up Chanyeol. He didn’t even spare Baekhyun a glance as he kicked his roommate awake and walked back out.

“Chanyeol.” He mumbled and poked the naked boy next to him.

He grumbled and turned his head to look at Baek with sleepy eyes. “Hm?”

“Who was that?” Baekhyun asked.

“Kai.” He said simply.

The shorter blinked and waited for more of a response. Sadly he received none. He got up and tugged on his clothes from yesterday.

“Are you leaving?” Chanyeol sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Baekhyun almost died from how unbelievably cute he looked.

“Yes,” He pulled on one shoes, “I have a girlfriend to dump.”

Chanyeol’s lips split into a crazy big smile. He got stood up and walked towards Baekhyun stark naked. He grabbed the brunette’s chin and lifted it up to plant a small kiss on his lips.

“Then let me do the proper thing and take you out on a date tonight.” He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and drew in closer.

A blush sprouted on the shorter’s cheeks but he nodded, “Okay, just text me.”

He leaned up to meet Chanyeol in another kiss. This one they fell deeper into, minutes going by before they finally came up for air.

Chanyeol tugged on some boxers and sweatpants to walk Baekhyun out. In the living room Jongdae sat watching some show with Kai. He looked over at them and smirked at the state they were in.

“Hm, you have lovely vocal Baekhyun. Just thought I’d let you know.” Jongdae had no shame. Baekhyun’s face was blazing and he made a beeline for the door. Kai didn’t even move his eyes from the screen.

He put his hand around handle just as Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him back into his chest. The giant leaned down to capture his lips once more in a sweet kiss. He smiled like an idiot when they finally untangled.

“See you tonight.” He slipped his big hands into his pockets.

“Til then.” Baekhyun grinned and walked out the door. Now he had to go deal with his pain in the ass girlfriend.

 

_______________________________


End file.
